Inaudible Voice
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: When Leaf started her Pokemon Journey, she never utters a word except when commanding her pokemons in battle. Gary was saddened with this even though he hates to admit it. Oldrivalshipping GaryxLeaf.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places that were mentioned.

A/N: The idea of the plot came into my mind when I noticed the the main protagonists never speaks a word in the whole game. If I remember right, the character spoke only one time. So I thought of how the rival would react about it. Then, I made this fic. It's an Oldrivalshipping fic.

I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Inaudible Voice**

Gary was walking the plains between Pallet town and Viridian city. He was lost in thoughts about a certain girl who didn't say a word except to command her pokemon and still win and conquer the Indigo Plateau.

He stopped in the grassy place at the entrance of Palette town. There she is, standing in front of their house, merrily petting her pokemons. It was Leaf, his childhood friend, his rival and the girl who defeated him and stole the title of being the champion.

It was already been a week since she defeated him at the Indigo Plateau. She just stood in front of him and he knew that it was his turn.

She was a great trainer, no doubt.

He said a lot of stuff before starting the battle but Leaf just stood there and listened.

When he was done with his lines, he brought out his pokemon. She looked at him with eyes burning with determination. She didn't say a word but he knew from her face that she was ready to fight and had the will to win.

After a long battle, she won. She jumped and laughed with joy, but Gary knew she wouldn't utter any word. She was like that the whole time during her adventure.

When they were youngsters, she was quite the talker and Gary would be the quiet one. But now, it was very different. She never spoke a word.

At the start of their journey, they had a battle at the lab. He asked her to see if their pokemon are great or just a crappy choice. Gary thought she would brag about having the right pokemon. But, he was so shock when she just nodded and threw the pokeball to release her newly acquired Charmander.

She won the battle. Gary thought that he must be ready for her long babbling of how great she was at that kind of thing. But, she just gave her pokemon a tap on the head and she smiled at him. He interpreted it as sign of being happy and thanking him for the great battle.

He got pissed of it. What happened to her? She became so silent that even though he doesn't want to admit it, he missed her voice when she talks to him. So, he just left the scene stating he chose the wrong pokemon. But the truth is he felt sad for his poor Squirtle who just fainted. But, he felt even more upset that Leaf became the silent type.

They met again and again in many places around the Kanto region. But every time they start a pokemon battle; she never utters a word to him. She would just stare at him and release her pokemon after he did so.

Many trainers say that whenever they see her, they would just ask her to battle and she would just nod in agreement. No words would be given to them.

Whenever Gary should fight against Leaf, he would sometimes feel a bit down. He really missed her talking to him with such nonsense things. Even though he hates it when she goes on and on with her babbling, he still feels happy to see her like that.

When she got all the eight badges, she went for the Elite Four.

Gary asked them if Leaf ever talked to them. They said that she didn't. She just stood in front of them and they knew they should battle.

Gary felt sad about it even though he hates to say so himself.

One time, when they were about to have a battle, Leaf's face became a bit sad. This is what he observed. Does it mean he doesn't want to fight him? Why? Because they were friends? Or was it because he was a bit rude to her?

He doesn't know the answer to that question yet.

He knew he mirrored her expression back then. But it is not because he has to fight her; but because she still never says a word.

He stood there, on the grassy place, staring at Leaf. She was smiling. He felt happy yet sad about it. She can express what she felt without using her voice. How he envy that characteristic.

Gary stood out of the grasses and Leaf looked his way. At first her face has a shocked look but after seeing him, she smiled gleefully.

Gary walked toward her and Leaf ran to meet him. It appears she was very glad to see him.

"Hey Leaf," Gary said when they were standing in front of each other "I'm sorry if I was rude when we were on our journey. It can't be helped."

Leaf just shook her head and smiled at him. Her actions show that he was forgiven and that she understood his actions during the journey.

"By the way Leaf," Gary said, staring her at the eyes "Why is it that… you became so silent?"

She seemed to be shocked by his question. She turned her back at him and walked a couple of steps just to stare at her shoes. After a few moments, she shrugged her shoulders.

_Still not a word from her._ Gary thought gloomily.

"Leaf…" Gary strode towards her and grabbed her elbow to turn her around and look at him. She has a sad expression on her face.

"You… are great at doing that."

Leaf cocked her head at one side as if asking what he meant.

"That. You can express what you really mean without uttering a single word." Gary sighed and he knew he looked very down.

Leaf took a step closer to him and gently touched his cheek. He looked at her face and her eyebrows were creased. Gary knew from the way she looks that she was worried because of his expression.

"You know Leaf, even if I don't want to say it but," Gary placed his palm over Leaf's hand that were on his face "I really miss those time you always say a lot of nonsense. I really miss… your voice."

They stared at each other for what they thought was a long while. But then, Leaf slipped her hand from his. She looked at the ground, her hat covering her face. It was as if she was in the act of thinking. When she looked up, she was smiling.

"Does that smile means you are happy with what I said?" Gary was delighted with her smile but still felt annoyed that she still hasn't spoken any word.

Leaf nodded.

Before Gary could ask another question about her silence, Leaf jumped at him and hugged him. He can't see her face properly because it was buried on his chest but he was sure he saw a smile on it.

Gary was shocked by her actions. But, after thinking for a moment, he sighed in defeat.

A smile broke off on Gary's face. He hugged the girl back. "I really like you when you were the cheerful girl I knew. I – I … I want to… I want to hear her again."

"Gary… I… I like you too." It was just a mere whisper, but he was sure he heard it clear. It was Leaf's voice. The voice he missed so much.

Gary's eyes widened with shock. But then again, he smiled. What Leaf just said could amend all those sadness that her being silent had caused.

He hugged her tighter and Leaf snuggled closer to him.

But, Gary was in doubt if by what Leaf meant was that she loves him. He thinks he doesn't understand clearly if she just likes him or she loves him. But still, he was glad.

When they released each other, Leaf kissed his cheek.

Gary stared at her face while touching the cheek where she kissed him. She was smiling and a blush was on her face. Gary smiled at her and himself.

How ironic he felt. He doesn't want her to be in silence and just act what she really means. But what she just did shove off his doubt and made him realize that she really _loves_ him. Even her blush proves her feelings. She really is talented with showing how she felt with just her actions.

Gary stepped forward and took off her hat. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Who knows, maybe he too could express his feelings with that inaudible voice.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! ^-^

A/N: I also thought of writing with somehow the same plot (the character not saying a word) with the Sinnoh girl Dawn and the rival Barry. I also like Twinleafshipping. I may also insert Lucas too. Fortuneshipping is also cute.


End file.
